Naruto and the legend of the ten taild beast
by FemItalia
Summary: who is this girl? what is she doing here? what is this evil chakura she hase?  what will kiba do about it? will he help her? or will he let her parish?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE WELL THIS IS MAH FIRST STORY, I HAVE LOT'S OF RPC'S BUT ONLY SOME COME IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEAS DON'T FLAME ME I'm TO SENSITIVE, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY, EVEN WITH MAH BAD SPELLING IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS TELL ME IN THE REVIW AND ILL ANSWER IT**

**NARUTO: SHE DOSE NOT OWN ME OR THE EXISTING CHARECTERS **

CHAPTER 1

After the leaf ninjas saved the kazekage, before they left Gaara call in Temari's team, the door opened "you called Gaara-sama?" one of the male members asked; the konoha ninjas turned to the door seeing two male two female and a big wolf, one of the female was Temari "hey guys!" Temari greeted when they entered the office "hey Temari" Sakura waved "I WOULD like you to meet ,Temari's team, Shive Tememaru, Yamero Sasaku and Kyra Hoshime and her wolf Mika, " Gaara said "hello"

"Hi"

"Hello"

"hello you are Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja of Konoha, Maito Gai, Kakashi's rival, Neji Hyuga, Tenten Miashi, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki a… jinjuriki " all the Konoha ninjas looked at Kyra in awe ,then they looked at Gaara "what?..." Naruto was said but got cut of by Shive "it's the Byaringan, by looking at a person she can obtain the information of that person it's only one of the few things the Byaringan can do " he explained they were shocked Kyra the started to grave her head "ugh… I did it again didn't I? Sorry bout that, ill try to control it" she smiled.

*she has a large chakra reserve, like Naruto* Neji thought

*Hoshime, weird I thought they had all been massacred and it seams that she has developed the Byaringan at an early age* Kakashi looked at the young brunette.

"ok back to why I called you here, Temari your team will be assisting Konoha for a year, every few weeks you will be sending reports" Gaara said "Hai Kazekage-sama" the sand ninjas bowed "ok your dismissed" Gaara said and they all left the office and headed to the passage way to head out to the desert, Kankuro soon cached up to them "Kyra… I wanted… to give… you this" he said panting and handed her two little puppets one was her and the other was Mika "thank Kankuro there so cute" she said and hugged him, he blushed "well see you in a year!" she said and ran out the passage way to meet with the rest.

Two days later they arrived at Konoha, at the gate they were welcomed by team Asuma, Temari ran to Shikamaru and they kissed "sorry to interrupt Shikamaru but we need to get to the Hokage's office right away" said Kakashi "don't worry that's were where going" said Chouji; they didn't move for a few awkward seconds "oh! Sorry, this is my team Shive Tememaru, Yamero Sasaku, Kyra Hoshime and her wolf Mika we will be staying in Konoha for a year" Temari said "that's great!" Shikamaru exclaimed "oh yay!" Ino said sarcastically "I'm Sarutobi Asuma, this is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka"

"Hey!" Shikamaru greeted then yawned

"Hello" Chouji said as he toke out another bag of chips

"Humph" Ino huffed and stomped off "sorry bout Ino, she's just stuck up" Shikamaru apologized they started to walk the same direction Ino went "so what clan are you guy's from?" asked Chouji "I'm from the Sasaku clan where puppeteers" Yamero said "my clan aren't ninjas only I am" Shive said no emotion in his voice

"I'm a Hoshime I really don't know a lot about my clan I just Know we have companions wolf's like Mika and I know some of the rules the basic one's I barely remember my parents" Kyra said "now that I think of it I don't either" Mika said looking confused at her master *Hoshime huh? Interesting * Asuma thought

"So your clan is like the Inuzukas?" Asked Naruto "who?" Kyra asked a little confides "the Inuzukas also have companions but dog's not wolfs" Sakura explained "really?"

A few blocks ahead Team 8 came out of Ichirakus's Ramen bar "that was good, huh guy's" said Kiba "yes it w…as" Hinata said Akamaru suddenly started to growl "what's wrong buddy?" Kiba asked him then Akamaru ran off "Hey wait!" Kiba shouted and ran behind the big white dog Hinata and Shino behind there team mate, Kiba suddenly stopped when he heard snarling "hey control you're flea bag!" Kyra yelled at him "why don't you stop you're beast!" he spat back at the brunet "she didn't start it!" Kyra yelled again "she has a point" Shino spoke for the first time, Kiba stopped Akamaru and Kyra managed to stop Mika from what she was thinking of saying "who are they?" Kiba asked with venom in his words "There Temari's team mates, Shive Tememaru, Yamero Sasaku, Kyra Hoshime and Mika"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hey"

Kyra huffed and turned her head

Mika did the same"I'm Hinata Hyuga, this is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru"

"Hello"

Kiba did a pouty face

"Where are you all headed?" asked Shino "to the Hokage's office to report" said Sakura "then we w…wont entertain you any l…longer see you a…around" Hinata said and left her team behind her

*_what a bitch!* _Kiba thought *_still you think she's hot* _Kiba's inner told him

*_stupid boy* _Kyra thought *_YOU STILL THINK HES CUTE* _Honegan told her Kyra said no more

Inside the Hokage's office "mission success Tsunade-sama" said both Kakashi and Asuma "very well and I presume these are the ninjas Gaara informed me of" Tsunade said "yes ma'am, you remember Temari Sabaku, this is Shive Tememaru, Yamero Sasaku, Kyra Hoshime and Mika" Tsunade's eye's widen

"Nice to meet you all, ok you're all dismiss except Kakashi and Asuma" she said and de chunnin left the office "what is it Tsunade –Sama?" asked Kakashi "it's that girl isn't it?" Asuma said "yes I think you need to keep an eye on her just in case" Tsunade said "Hai Tsunade -Sama" They both said "ok your dismiss" Tsunade said and the two Jonin left "I better be making the files for tomorrow" she sigh "I need a break" she said taking out her secret stash of sake.

"Hey what me to show you the village?" asked Naruto "not right now we need to unpack and take a shower" said Shive "ok see you later!" Naruto exclaimed and ran off "well I have a shift in the hospital so ill see you guy's tomorrow" Sakura said and left towards the hospital "they left us" Yamero said "so? Temari knows the whole village huh Temari?" asked Kyra "yes I do" she responded

After unpacking and a shower, Temari showed them the village after a long walk they stopped at Ichirakus's.

Kiba was walking down his street to get home; still mad about earlier "who dose she think she is talking like that and her stupid beast" he said and arrived home "I'm home!" he yelled "I'm in the kitchen pup!" exclaimed his mother he walked to the kitchen and sat on the table "how was your day pup?" she asked him "ok until Temari and other sand ninjas arrived I mean the two guy's were ok and Temari but the other girl was so… and her wolf … they were so annoying " he said

"don't worry pup, you'll see in the end she's not as bad as she seams " she told her son "nah, I don't think so, she have this look like afraid, sad and defensive she kind of reminded me of that Uchiha" he said "what's the girls name pup?"

"Her wolf is called Mika and her name is Kyra Hoshime" Kiba said and his mom dropped a plate "ma' are you ok?" Kiba asked her "yeah pup, ill be in the kennels if you need me" she said and walked out "what do you think is wrong with her Koromaru?" he asked his moms companion "hmm… I don't know pup, ill try to find out" said Koromaru and walked to the kennels.

At the kennels Tsume was sitting by the newborns cage's "what bothers you Tsume?" asked Koromaru as he sat by his masters feet "remember that mission we hade in sand when Kiba was a year old?" she asked the big dog "yes I do"

"Remember the man we meet on that mission with the little girl he was carrying?"

"I believe his name was Kybiro, right?"

"Yes, well we kept in contact and when Kiba was seven I heard the hole clan hade been killed but I think I was mistaken" she said "why do you think that" Koromaru was more confused now "that girl Kiba said he meet today, Kyra Hoshime"

"Yamero get back her!" she yelled at the tan ninja "no! You're going to hurt me!" he cried

"That's the point! You took my teleport scroll! "

"If I give it back you're still going to hit me!"

"Fine if you won't stop, ill stop you!" she said and did a hand sigh "SHINTAI SOSA NO JUTSU!"

Yamero's body suddenly stopped running he turned his head "n…no fair your controlling my body!" he exclaimed, his body moving involuntary started to walk to Kyra "mhahahahahaah" she laughed evilly "I'm dead" he said as now he was standing in front of Kyra, his hand extended with a scroll, she took the scroll Yamero's hand started to slap himself "stop hitting your self, stop hitting your self, stop hitting your self ha this is fun!" Kyra smiled "as much as id like to see this for ever you gotta to stop, Tsunade will tell us tomorrow at what house are we staying at" Temari said "what?" Yamero and Kyra yelled "don't tell me you didn't know?" said Shive "of course not"

"Your both idiots but Kyra has potential" Shive said "thanks!" Kyra exclaimed "hey I'm a good puppeteer so don't call me idiot!" Yamero said "yeah, yeah ok just go to sleep" Shive said and put the coverts over his head

"Aw Shive your such a party popper "said Kyra and reliving her jutsu "night!" she exclaimed and jumped on her bed, Yamero did the same.

The next day they were on there way to the Hokage's office when they found Tenten "hey guy's where are you going?" she asked

"To the Hokage's office she's going to tell us at what house we will stay at" said Kyra

"Oh, 4 of the biggest clans of leaf will be there, there are the Aburame's, the Akimichi's, the Nara's, the Hyuga's, the Yamanaka's, the Haruno's and the Inuzuka's" Kyra and Mika growled "ok… I think Kyra's crazy" Yamero said looking at like if she hade a giant L on her forehead "WHAT?"

"Nothing, pleas spare my life!" Yamero plead at the brunet, Kyra then started to kick him "ow! Stop pleas!" he cried *_there like another version of Naruto and Sakura*_ Tenten thought

"Well see you around Tenten" Temari said and they started to walk "Kyra your mean" Yamero said "thank god I didn't tell Mika to bike your ass!" she said "nasty Kyra pleas don't ask me to do that"

"As you know we have some suna ninjas that the Kazekage recommended for assistant to the village and ill need you to pick the one you would like that stays in your home, here are the file's" Tsunade said and gave them the file's, there was a knock on the door "come in!"

The door opened and the four ninjas walked inside with Mika right behind them, "these are the ninjas I was telling you of, meet Temari Sabaku, the Kazekage's sister ,Shive Tememaru, Yamero Sasaku Kyra Hoshime and Mika"

*_She looks a lot like her dad* _Tsume smiled "Nice too meet you, I'm Shikaku Nara"

"Hey, I'm Tsume Inuzuka" "Hyashi Hyuga" "I'm Chouza Akimichi" the big man smiled "ok, have you decide yet?" Tsunade asked the Jonin "yes I will take Temari-san" Hyashi said

"Ill takes Kyra and Mika" Tsume said not hesitantly

"Ill have Shive living in my house" Shikaku said

"Then I get Yamero" Chouza said the smile still on his face

"Ok, now get out of my office" Tsunade said and they left the office, in the hallway Neji, waited "Neji go with Temari-san to get her things" Hyashi told Neji "yes Hyashi-sama" Neji said when Hyashi left Tsume spat "I never like him" Tsume sigh

"Ok, let's go get you're things kids" Chouza said, on the way to the hotel the Jonin read the file's

Tsume stopped in the middle of hers

– Possessor of the Byaringan,

Controls every element, is the only Hoshime survivor

and she in container to the…-

Tsume's eye's widen *_it can't be, that's just a myth, I can't believe it_ * she thought, they arrived at the hotel "go get your things kid's" Shikaku said, the chunnin went inside "Tsume what bothers you, your not as big mouth as you usually are" Shikaku asked his friend "it's the girl isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's just she's probably alone with only her companion, and with the Byaringan she could be orochimaru's next target" she said and sigh "this is troublesome but I know you, you'll protect that girl like if she were your own daughter, right Chouza!"

"Of course!" Chouza exclaimed "thanx you two I didn't know you guy's could give advice" she laughed, so did the two big men "were ready" Yamero said "ok let's go pup, see you guy's later" Tsume said and started to walk away with Koromaru "are you coming pup, or not?" she yelled to Kyra "see you guy's later" Kyra said and ran to Tsume *_I'm stuck with the Inuzuka's, this is bad*_ she thought, they walked in silence for a few minutes "I heard you two hade problems with my son and Akamaru, right?" Tsume finally spoke "um… yes but I am willing to apologize and so dose Mika" Kyra said "good" Tsume smiled *_maybe this wont be that bad*_

_***they better not piss us off***_ Honegan told her *_I hope not*_

They arrived at the compound, Kyra smiled sadly. *_this place looks like home*_ she thought, they walked in _*** to much***_ Honegan finished her sentence "follow me to your room" Tsume said, before they got to the stairs Hana came to them "hey mom who's the girl?" she asked "she's Kyra and that's Mika they will be staying with us for a year" Tsume said walking up the stairs "hey I'm Hana"

"Nice to meet you, I hope me and Mika don't seam like intruders to you" Kyra said "nah, don't worry, it will be fun like having a little sister and not an annoying brother" she rolled her eyes "well thanx for your hospitality" Kyra said "hey pup come up here, you can talk to Hana later!" Tsume exclaimed from on top of the stair case "well see you around Kyra, Mika" Hana said and ran out the door with her companions, Kyra walked up the stairs *_so far so good*_ she thought "come on your room is over here" Tsume tolled her *_how weird it's in the same place were my room was at are compound *_ Kyra thought _*I hope you wont open the water works Kyra ha*_ Mika telepathically tolled Kyra *_not yet maybe tomorrow_ * she said back, they entered the room "this is your room, there's the bed, the bathroom, closet, mirror when your done unpacking come down pleas" Tsume said, she was walking out of the room when she reached the door frame Kyra spoke "Tsume, thanx for letting me stay" she told her "no problem pup" Tsume said and walked down stairs with a smile on her face.

Kyra was unpacking when she heard a yell more like a growl "what?" Kyra went down stairs "I don't want her to stay here!" Kiba yelled "well to bad pup, you have to deal with it" Tsume yelled back, Kiba looked at the stairs and saw Kyra

(A/N: THIS SCEN IS GOING TO SUCK I KNOW IT WILL)

"You get back to your village you daddy's little girl!" he shouted, that stuck a nerve Kyra didn't want to hear it but Kiba was insulting her dad and her family _***let me out so I can kick his ass!***_ Honegan yelled *_no I can handle it*_ Kyra told her, "Kiba shut your mouth!" Tsume yelled "I never even heard of your clan I bet there all just low lives!" that made Kyra snap "don't talk about my family that way, they were all nice and dissent people, especially my dad, don't ever insult a person when there not even alive any more!" Kyra yelled tears falling to her cheeks, she ran out the door "Kyra wait!" Tsume yelled, she was going to follow but Mika stopped her "ill go Tsume" she said and ran out behind Kyra "why do you have my big mouth, I tried to worn you but you didn't listen, she was going to apologize, I expect you to look for her and make everything right" Tsume said and walked to the kitchen, Kiba ran out to look for Kyra *_I am so stupid!*_ he thought *_yes, yes you are*_ his inner said, he the tried to sniff her out.

(A/N: I WAS LISTENING TO GRIEF AND SORROW WHEN I WROTE THIS)

She was crying under a tree in one of the training grounds, from under her shirt she tock out a necklace and she griped it tighter "I promised I would never act like this again, I'm lucky Honegan didn't come out, but I broke my promised, dad can you hear me?" she asked, soft wind blew "are you disappointed in me?" the wind blew again "but I broke my promise and Hoshime's don't brake promises, I don't deserve to take the Hoshime name" another wind blew "Rijuki, I guess you fell the same way" the wind blew a cherry blossom on her lap "your to kind to me Rijuki, after I c…couldn't protect you, it's my f…fault your gone " she cried to her lap and the winds blew one last time "Kyra?" she looked up and saw Kiba she wiped the tears away "what do you want come to say I'm a piece of shit?" she tolled him with venom in her words "no, I came to apologize, I was still mad about the hole situation whit Mika and Akamaru, and I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" he said

**Well the chapter end's here I hope you liked it**

**R&R if you want**

**Sakura: pleas R&R so she can make more chapters and you can see sas…**

**Kibaluver12: shhhhh don't give it away bye see you soon**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

NOT A CHAPTER!

SORRY GUY'S IF I TAKE LONG, I HAVE SHOOL & LOT'S OF HOMEWORK!

I WILL UPTADE BEFOUR OCTOBER 1! SO PLEAS PREETY PLEAS BE PATIENT LOVE YOU GUY'S!


	3. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYBODY! I'm BACK, WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOIED THE LAST CHAPTER AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN ALONG TIME U.U WELL NEVER MIND HOPE YOU ENJOY! ~this means flash back~

I WAS LISTENING TO THE CREEP& SHY ROONI FROM LONELY ISLAND

TSUME: SHE DOSE NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE EXIXSTING CHARECTERS

CHAPTER 2

"Can you forgive me?"He asked, Kyra stood up so she could see her eyes, violet meeting brown

~"never let anger and hatred fill your heart, you hear that never seek revenge ok pup" "isn't revenge called justice daddy? "Asked a younger Kyra with a little Mika on top of her head "who toll you that?" asked Kyra's father "Jakiro- niichan" Kyra answered "well he's wrong, if a person offends you and asks for forgiveness, look into his eyes if you see a glimpse he's being honest and you forgive and forget, but if he kill's someone leave that to the Kazekage" he said ~

*_forgive and forget* _she thought and sigh, she griped the necklace tighter, Kiba noticed; it was a golden wolf fang, he looked back at her violet eye (A/N: HER HAIR COVERS HER LEFT EYE) "I forgive you, but next time I'm not gonna run away crying, ill bet the crap out of you" she tolled him, they laughed "now, can you can forgive me for what happened yesterday?" she asked him "of course" he says smiling ear to ear *_I feel bad for her, I'm such a bad person right now*_ he thought mentally kicking himself *_maybe this wont be so bad* _Kyra thought "I already apologized what more do you want from me" Mika asked the big white dog, he barked "your crazy!" Mika barked a little pissed "should we go home?" asked Kiba "if you let me stay of course " she said "come on my mom must be waiting" he said smiling at her "ok then let's go!" she exclaimed, as they started to walk to the compound *_I have to ask her who Rijuki is*_ he thought. They soon arrived at the compound "mom where back!" Kiba called to her "hey pup, I hope you apologize!" Tsume yelled from the kitchen, they walked to the kitchen "yes hi did Tsume" Kyra said when they entered the kitchen "good now let's eat!" she exclaimed, they sat at the table. After dinner Kyra and Mika helped Tsume clean up, Kiba and Akamaru went to his room "Tsume you think I could cook tomorrow?" Kyra asked "sure pup, I don't see why not" Tsume said they finished cleaning "Mika I'm going to take a shower you should go for a walk" she told her wolf "ok, be back soon" Mika said and ran out the door, Kyra went up to her room took some pj's and went in to the bathroom

Kiba walked down stairs "Hey mom where's Kyra?" he asked "In her room pup, why?" she asked "Naruto wanted me to tell her, to meet her at training ground 7 tomorrow" he said and walked to the guest room and knocked "Kyra?" no answer he went in "Kyra?" he called again, and no answer, he hear her voice from the shower.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind, he broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it, and my mama swore that she would never let her self forget and that was the day that I promised I would never sing of love, if it dose not exist._

There was a stop at the shower, he waited and the door opened "Oi! Kyra!" he exclaimed and she jumped "Gosh Kiba you scared me!" she said "sorry" he looked at her as she walked to put her close away "What do you need?" she asked him "oh, yeah I saw Naruto and he wanted me to tell you to meet him at training ground 7 tomorrow"he said "what for?", she asked "I don't know"

"ok" she said waiting, Mika soon came in "hey Mika" Mika didn't answer, she just laid on the bed *_tell Kiba it's not personal I'm just tired* _Kyra sigh "Kiba, Mika said it's nothing personal if she doesn't answer she's just tired' he looked at Kyra then at Mika "we can talk telepathically" she told him, "how?" he asked "I don't know I just can talk telepathically with animal's well….except Akamaru" She said looking at the big dog "Why?" Kiba asked "you ask a lot of questions, don't you?" She said "No I'm just curios" He smiled "is that all?" She asked "oh yeah, well night Kyra!" he said and left the room with Akamaru by his side "yeah, night" she said when she jumped on her bed.

The next morning, Kyra put on some blue shorts a purple tank top with long fishnet under her shirt and her sandals "Morning Mika how did you sleep?" she asked her wolf "fine, you?" she asked back "good" she smiled taking her head band and tying it on her neck, and both of them ran down stairs.

"Hey morning you two!" Hanna greeted "Morning!" Kyra said taking a seat next to Hanna.

After breakfast Kyra and Mika ran to training ground seven were they would meet with Naruto "Hey Naruto!" Kyra exclaimed "Oh, hey Kyra ready to train?" Naruto asked her "you bet!" she said taking her fighting stand as Naruto did the same.

He had just woken up, he got up from his bed and changed, "come on Akamaru let's go get some breakfast" he told the big dog, they ran down stairs "hey ma' what's for breakfast?" he asked Tsume "same as always pup!" she said giving him a plate "hey! Where's Kyra?" The Inuzuka asked the older woman "she went to training ground 7" she said and left with Koromaru, Kiba stuffed his face, after finishing he walked out the door to the training area, on his way he bumped into Yamero and Chouji "Hey Kiba, were are you going?" Chouji asked a bag of chips in hand "to see Kyra and Naruto train want to come?" Kiba asked them "Sure" Chouji answered "Sure why not, even thought Kyra is gonna win" Yamero said they started walking "you sure, Naruto's pretty tough" Chouji said"yeah pretty sure, not even Temari can beat her" A voice called from behind them, it was Shive and Shikamaru "why is that?" Chouji asked "Cus 'of the d…" Shive glared at Yamero "What were you saying Yamero?" Kiba asked the tan boy, "Nothing, Never mind" He said, Kiba didn't like it when people hid things from him, he could smell the lie, they arrived ay the training ground apparently empty "There's no one here!" Chouji exclaimed "There hiding" A voice came from a near by tree, in that tree Temari was leaning over it; Shikamaru walk up to her planting a soft kiss on her lip's , they waited and then Both Naruto and Kyra appeared "kage bunshi no jutsu!" Naruto summoned his clones "Sai shono noken" Kyra used an Ice sword to attack the clones on the right, Mika turned into a Kyra clone and attacked the clones on the left, "Rasengan!" Naruto aimed for Kyra's stomach, Kyra didn't move "Kyra get out of the way!" Kiba yelled at her wile Shikamaru and Chouji waited for her to move, Naruto was about two feet away from her when Kyra taped Naruto's chest and the Rasengan disappeared making Naruto fall on his face, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji gasped "what the hell was that!"Naruto asked the Brunet Kunoichi, "I absorbed your chakra" She told him "WHAT?" He exclaimed "Geez don't worry ill give it back" She said making a hand sign "Chakra tenso-Jutsu!" The blue energy that Kyra had taken from the blond flew from her body to his "How in the world did you do that?" Naruto asked Kyra, "It's one of my families Jutsu's; Shiko no kare jutsu" She said. "Can you teach me?" Shive Scoffed "Yeah, you would die if you try to perform this jutsu" "Why?" Chouji asked "It's a forbidden jutsu, only people with a massive chakra reserve could handle it, the Konoha clans that could stand it could maybe be the Hyuga's or the Haruno's" Shive said "I think Kiba could Stand it, I mean Kyra uses her wolf senses and Kiba could use his dog senses" Temari said "You think?" asked Kiba "I think so to makes lot's of sense" Kyra said "Cool!" Kiba exclaimed "Hey guy's! Tsunade-sama wants to see us in her office!" Sakura called them "All of us?" Chouji asked "yeah, but Naruto and Kyra go change will be waiting!" she said and they all fan off.

A few minutes later Naruto and Kyra arrived at the office; Naruto knocked the door, "Come in!" Tsunade ordered, Kyra and Naruto did so, "Okay now that your all here I can explain the mission, you will be heading to mist, Just two hours away,-She slammed 15 scrolls in her desk- These are sealing scrolls they'll work to contain the monster your capturing, 5 Water fall ninja's will assist you, you will find them by mist, You will be put in team's of 3, Shikamaru, Kyra and Chouji will be team one and captain will be Shikamaru, team two is Temari, Kiba and Yamero, leader is Temari , team three is Shive, Naruto and Lee, leader is Shive , team four is Shino, Hinata and Tenten , leader Shino and team five will be Neji ,Yamero and Hatero (Shino's cousin) Hatero will be leader, ok now just one more thing before you leave, orochimaru's minions and Akatsuki could be around so watch out. " Temari, Shive and Yamero looked at Kyra *_we gotta be careful Honegan_* Kyra thought *_**I don't you do kid, but still watch it, this time use your fucking nose**_* Honegan told Kyra *_ugh, suck it up Honegan I was 7 that time so get over it! _*_**Ok, OK fine,**_ *. "Now that we got that to place I want you to leave as soon as you can! Got it!" Tsunade exclaimed to the chunnin "Hai!" they said and ran out the door.

On there way to mist "when we get there, will slit up and search for the waterfall ninjas and track down the monster, Kyra, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Hatero will be tracking them down, Got it?" Shikamaru asked "Hai!" Ten minutes later they slit up *_I hope Kyra will be ok with just Mika*_ thought Yamero. Kyra ran north to the river "Mika you go up river ill go down river" "Sure thing Mate!" Mika said, her British accent , more noticeable then before, Once Mika was gone some one griped Kyra's and twisting it behind her back , then a kunai by her through "Who are you?" a man asked "Let me go! , you ass hole!" She yells at the stranger, them man examines her neck for any kind of mark, he sighs in relief, Kyra takes this opportunity, and jerks her knee to hit him between the leg's, when he let's his hand's fall off her she starts running "W…Wait!" he calls to her "Shut up!" she didn't say it loudly but she knows he hears her, he's getting closer, she pushes her leg's Harder. There's a low grunt to his breathing as he speeds up to, she's never been out run before , something big flies into her back, and she goes down, she tasted dirt in her mouth, and she's been pined by something so heavy she can hardly breath."WAIT.!" he huffs. He shifts his weight and rolls her over, he straddles her chest, trapping her arms under her leg's *_He's squishing the scroll!*_ she thought and growled, she tried to squirm out from under him "wait, stop I just wanna show you something" he sais and pulls out a scroll just like the one she had "I'm a good guy" he said "Let me see your neck" suspicion is thick in her voice. His lips twist "well, that wont actually help anything. Isn't the scroll enough you know I'm not an enemy" "Why wont you show me your neck?" "Because I have a fake seal" "Get off me!"He hesitates, then get's to his feet in one easy move, not needing her hand's he holds one out, palm up to her. "Pleas don't run away. And … um id rather you didn't kick me again, either". She doesn't move, she knows he can catch her if she tried to run. "Who are you?" she whispered, he smiled wide "My name is Akyra Fuyame, best seal specialist of the waterfall village. Tell me your name anyway " "Kyra" she whispered "Kyra" He repeats "Hey what are you doing around must anyway?" he asked her "Um what do you mean?" she asked "your from suna, what are you doing around mist?" he said, pointing at the head band in her neck "Oh, on a mission with Konoha" she said "Oh, your from the team that would help us with that ugly thing, right?" he said "yeah, and now that I found you, we better get going" she told him, running off to the wood's *_The elder was right, she beautiful_* he thought with a small blush on his face." Hey are you coming or not!" Kyra called him "Oh, yeah coming!" he said running after her _Kyra, come in, have you found the waterfall ninja?_ Shikamaru called thru the radio "Yeah, have you found the monster?" _Yes, we have, were 5.2 meter north from the village gate's, hurry were losing it, and it's headed toward the gate's!_ "ok were on are way, is Mika with you?" _Yes, now hurry!_ "Sure thing captain! Get ready Akyra!" Kyra said "Way ahead of you!" he said as they both bit there fingers making them bleed, they reached the rest of the ninjas "Tenten, chain it down and get in place!" Shikamaru told her "Got it!" Tenten responded "everyone get into place!" they all surrounded the monster when Tenten chained it down "Kutomichi No jutsu!" green chakra flowed from there hands and surrounding the monster, it roared in pain "Kiba, hold it!" Temari exclaimed at him, Kyra turned and saw Kiba almost bending by his knees "Kiba!" Kyra yelled at him "If you can last, ill teach you the Shiko no kare jutsu!" She exclaimed to him, he stood up holding as much as he could *_well that got him motivated _* thought Hatero.

A few exhausting minutes later the monster hade been fully sealed away "Kyra, your …really gonna …teach me that …jutsu?" Kiba asked Kyra in-between huff's "of course, it's a promise and I always keep a promise!" she smiled "Kyra!" Akyra called her "Oh, Akyra hey! This is Kiba and Akamaru, guy's this is Akyra" "hey" "Hey" there was an awkward silence "Akyra, there you are!" a blue hair woman approached them "Teiji! This is Kyra, Kiba, Akamaru and Mika" "Hi!" "Hello" Akamaru and Mika bowed "Nice too meet you, Teiji Akeru" they started talking.

"Sukuni what are you doing?"A tall dark skinned man asked a purple haired girl with yellow eye's "Oh, Koremu-Kun, nothing it's just that guy… in the green jump suit looks familiar" Sukuni stared at Lee.

Were dose Sukuni know Lee from! D: well thanx for reading and so sorry for taking so Long: S I have lot's of bio, homework!

Lee: hello youthful friends!

Temari: Lee you came to early

Tenten: Lee get back in the box! It's not your turn yet!

Neji: Lee don't make me hurt you

Lee: but why? D:

Tenten: cuz I say so!

Lee: fine, see you my y…. (Is shoved in the box by Tenten, Neji and Temari)

Kibaluver12: Hehe sorry about that!

Temari: Pleas R&R!

Neji: pleas send a message to help her with ideas

Tenten: see ya in the next chapter and thanx for reading!

Kibaluver12: well they said everything for me so thanx see you next chapter! :D


End file.
